existencefandomcom-20200214-history
Champion's Rest
"This is the final resting place of all those who had given their lives for the betterment of Existence. Through the age of Elders, the Dimensional Era, and today, we will never forget their courage and sacrifice. Let the next generation look to these people for strength, for there are no beings with the resolve greater than those who are willing to die for what is right." -Words etched on the pedastal in the middle of the Champion's Rest Park. The Champion's Rest is a Memorial Park located in The Imperial City on New Cretia commissioned by the Elder Gods and sanctioned by the Emperor of the Elders' Empire. It bears the statues and rememberance plaques of heroes from all major conflicts since the Ram War. The Tribunal of Faction leaders decide the beings that are added to the Park. These leaders include: the Prime Minister of Koft, Supreme Chancellor of New Coruscant, and the Emperor. Memorials Gods of the Past A large pillar adorned with the faces of the Elder Gods: Dyson, Mischa, and Balthas was erected as the first monument to the fallen. These Elders were the first to fall to the Fallen Elder God Ramas during the ancient Ram War. They were remembered for being the first to sacrifice their lives in order to protect the vast expanses of Existence. With their death came the new generation of Elder Gods, the generation that would eventually defeat Ramas, ending his threat for all time. The order of Elders from bottom to top were: Dyson, Mischa, then Balthas. The monument was surrounded by a garden of plants native to Koft, the ancestral homeworld of the Elder Gods. Cinta The Elder Goddess Cinta was the last of the Elders to fall to Ramas during the Ram War. She died protecting the ones she cared for as well as the countless innocents of Existence. Her death signified the evolution of BMD's character, twisting his soul into an avatar of endless torment and vengeance. Yet, her character and teachings helped redeem him in the end. A large statue of Cinta was erected in the middle of a lush garden. It depicts the Elder Goddess, sitting serenely and staring off into the sky. The statue was created with the very finest brozinium reserves from the now defunct Faraway dimension. The statue stands in the shade of the rare Yula-berry tree, a once extinct fruit originally from Koft. Kaostos The statue of the former Highfather of the Elder Gods was erected near the statue of Cinta and the monument to the Gods of the Past. It sits on a small hill, overlooking much of the memorial park. It depicts Kaostos, hands clasped behind his back, standing tall and proud. The material used to create the statue was from Landara. Asari masons created the statue as a gift to the Empire shortly after their induction into the fold. The statue stands alone on the grassy hill, signifying his undying and eternal role of watching over Existence as Highfather of the Elder Gods. Link, Champion of Hyrule Link was the Champion of Hyrule and the Hero of Time. He spent most of his life defending Hyrule dimension from internal evils as well as external. Link defended the Kingdom from BMD's forces during the Second Dimensional War, despite being injured and having to witness his home being obliterated. He harbored a deep resentment for BMD, opting to follow Koft after the Meld. The Hero of Time became a renowned leader in the Koftian military and fought in every major war. Eventually, the Koftian-Coruscanti Alliance was formed to deal with the Vullarian threat. Link was stationed on Corgus, Coruscant's moon, when it was attacked. He fell in battle, but not before making sure the rest of his troops were able to route the enemy. Queen Zelda I of Hyrule asked BMD and the Elders to commission a memorial for Link. A statue of the finest Goron stone brought from the defunct Hyrule dimension was used to create the memorial. A statue of Link, pulling the Master Sword from its pedestal was quickly constructed. Several clay pots filled with rupees of every size and color were also placed around the monument. It was a playful reminder of the champion that was stoic and determined when it came to duty, but was just as fun-loving and caring as any ordinary being. Roan Fel, Grand Master of the Imperial Knights Roan Fel was the first Grand Master of the Imperial Knights, the force-sensitive faction loyal to the Emperor and served as his personal guard. Fel fought during the Great Galactic War, serving under BMD at the First Battle of Char. He tore scores of Vullarian remnants to peices before falling to War-Coordinator Skyr near the end of the battle. BMD avenged his fallen friend by defeating and killing Skyr in a brief, but fierce duel. Commissioned by Fel's daughter, Imperial Knight Marasiah Fel Draco, the statue of Fel stood atop a pile of Vullarian corpses, lightsaber ignited in hand. It was created with the cortosis, imported directly from Koftia. The statue stands in section reserved for other Force users who had fallen in battle. Jedi and Sith Memorials Many Jedi and Sith fell in battle on many different sides of the conflicts throughout history. Although many argue that certain Sith and Jedi shouldn't be represented, the Emperor feels otherwise. Jedi like Cay Qel-Droma, Celeste Morne, and Kit Fisto, who all fell during the Second Dimensional War, were readily supported by the Elders. A Sith memorial for the One-Sith Order was also erected to much controversy. The One-Sith were a schism of Sith who followed Darth Krayt into the Black Mirage. The monument was more of a reminder to BMD of his failure to keep the Sith together, rather than homage to rebellious Sith.